My Immortal
by FandomDream
Summary: "The wolf, a hybrid really - not that the siblings would acknowledge that - finally got over his shock and turned to attack them." We have lived in the shadows for over two thousand years. Not anymore, we are here to help. Five originals are better than three, even if we don't all share the same blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They stayed in the shadows, and that's how they preferred it. For the last two thousand years, they observed.

Even when word caught up to them, about five-hundred years prior, regarding a family of vampires who were later known as the starting point of all vampires. Which was a lie, for vampires had existed long before any of them, it just so happened that they kept to themselves and didn't turn anyone.

They heard through the grapevine about a vampire-werewolf hybrid and it had peaked their interest. A member from the other original family, no less. It had been a debate of whether to make contact with them then, reach out and perhaps be understood for once. After all, they knew what it was like to be different.

It was true that the real original siblings were not the exact same. These siblings are vampire-witch hybrids. A different spell had been cast on them so they may be spared from being killed by a coven of witches who wanted to eradicate the Siphoner-Witch species.

Having been cast just days before the sister was to be married, her future husband was meant to be turned after having joined the family. Instead… the coven had stolen his life first.

Both siblings had been used to living on the run from the beginning. Disappearing now had been nothing new. And it was just what they did. They disappeared.

The elder is named Lucius, the younger is Priscilla. They were both born in Rome just years before the Common Era had begun. Having been in and out of each other's lives since they have been turned, both have had their own unique experiences in life.

Watching as the other vampires caused chaos and destruction, they remained quiet and subtle. Others turned more into their kind, but the siblings kept to themselves. The siblings had learned to be subtle since they were little. Witches did hate siphoners, after all.

A new rumor had reached the siblings, having recently reconnected after almost a year of being apart, that had been even more interesting than the last. The fellow hybrid was to be a father. Never before had it been heard of that even a part vampire could have a child. It seemed that this miracle was due to his werewolf half.

While the last time they had heard of a hybrid had resulted in them deciding to keep their distance, this new development had brought up the discussion once more.

"It might benefit us to gain an ally. Perhaps it would be a good time to no longer hide." Lucius stated to his sister. While she was younger, she also tended to be on the more protective side.

Taking a few moments to think it over, she had no intention of being unreasonable. "Perhaps. However, there seem to be a vast amount of witches in that area. Is it truly worth the risk?" She countered calmly.

"Worth the risk? Of course it would be a potential risk, but wouldn't it be worth it to finally come out of hiding? Their family is powerful. If they grew to trust us, we would be safe." He replied.

Not much of an argument, the small fact was ignored by Priscilla as she thought about her brother's reply. "They may be powerful, but they are chaotic. What would stop them from seeing us as a threat first?" She questioned. It seemed logical for her, thinking this through fully. They had not survived this long by making decisions with no thought beforehand.

While he saw logic behind his sister's thought process, Lucius couldn't help the frustration that he felt over her easily obtained counters to his own logic. "Sometimes chaos gets things done far better than sitting and waiting. Priscilla, we cannot hide in the shadows forever. Father made this curse so that we may live our lives. We must _live_." He stated, watching his sister as she seemed to continue to consider his proposal on the matter.

Priscilla took her time to think it all through. He had a point, a valid one. It was their father who made them what they were today, in order to defend themselves. To fight back if need be. Hiding in the shadows was not what he had wanted. "You are right. Making ally's and fighting if need be might be what we need in order to live outside of the shadows." She concluded.

It had been two thousand years, wasn't it worth the risk by now? Even if they lost the fight, they had lived for multiple lifetimes. Perhaps not how they truly wished to live, but they had lived.

Even while they agreed on the subject, Priscilla still had her doubts and worries. Looking out of the window of the little café that they were currently sitting in, she watched the people go by. "I will miss London." She mumbled thoughtfully, briefly glancing at a bus as it passed by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took a few days for them to get their arrangements made. The flight to America felt much longer than they had in the past. It was better, Priscilla supposed, than having to use a boat to cross the ocean. It was only a few hours of her life wasted than a few weeks. And much safer. Even if the plane crashed, she and her brother would survive. She didn't trust planes. While they weren't 'new', they were still babies to her many centuries.

Upon their arrival, it seemed only wise to do a simple locator spell rather than trust the word of gossip as to the location of the baby hybrid. What they did not know was the fact that the mother and unborn child had been kidnapped. To be fair, they didn't really know these people to begin with. How could they know of such drama?

They would have more time to sightsee later. If their spell was correct, she wasn't anywhere in the city. Which could mean one of two things: she was running from the 'originals' _or_ she had been kidnapped and needed rescuing. While Priscilla let out a troubled sigh at the thought of the latter possibility, Lucius simply smirked at the thought of causing a bit of mischief of their own for once.

It didn't take them long to run through bayou as the trees seemed to rush past them as either briefly looked around as they went. They really must go sightseeing after this. But that could be discussed later.

The siblings stopped from their destination far away enough to not be seen before they wished to be seen. Both knew that something didn't feel right. It was even clear from what was going on around them as they watched quietly. Just in time to see a new hybrid awaken and in transition.

"Just great. We need to do something about this." Priscilla grumbled, looking to her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Or," Lucius started, "We could wait and see what happens." But this opinion earned a scoff, as the ancient woman shook her head in exasperation.

But, they waited a few seconds longer. Just long enough to see the wolf who created a hybrid raise a dagger to the expecting mother. That was when Priscilla, for all her practiced patience, couldn't keep watching and do nothing.

Deciding to make an interesting entrance, she threw a log as far as she could, and broke the door off its hinges.

"Fetch, puppy." Lucius commented, as he followed his sister in. This earned an exasperated look from his sister, a pissed off one from the wolf, and a confused one from the mother-to-be. A look was not given from the newest hybrid, having been hit with the log and knocked unconscious in the process.

"Now is not the time for joking, Lucius." Priscilla snapped.

"I'd hate to break up this lovers quarrel, but who the hell are you?" The mother-to-be said after finally breaking out of her own shock.

"We're your rescuers." Lucius remarked, the pride not at all hidden from his voice.

The wolf, a hybrid really - not that the siblings would acknowledge that - finally got over his shock and turned to attack them. Priscilla didn't give him a chance to say anything before grabbing him by his shirt collar, "You really should show more respect." she hissed in his ear.

The younger sibling watched as the mother ran out the door and she shrugged with little interest. She was going to have fun with this poor excuse for a wolf. The last time she'd had any fun was in the 40's.

Lucius decided that before the new hybrid could awaken and make even more of a mess of things, that it would be best to end the new hybrid's life before his sister could. After ripping his heart out and wiping away the blood, he sat back on a log as he watched his sister take out her rage on the wolf.

She had taken the fun outside by throwing the wolf against a tree, punching the pathetic young man a few dozen times, and almost drowning him before both siblings heard slow clapping from a short distance.

"Might I enquire as to what you are doing with my prey?" Klaus Mikaelson stated with a casual air in his voice.

"Apologies. I have quite a temper when it comes to those who would dare harm a mother-to-be." She stated, throwing the wet rag of a man at the other hybrid's feet. The soaked man was half conscious still, which was a bit of a surprise to both siblings. Well, he was really a hybrid after all. "Have at him then, I've had my fun."

"Perhaps it is good that your mother did not live to see the day that you would stoop so low as to harm a pregnant girl." Klaus snarked as he turned his attention to the man at his feet.

"So this is the famed hybrid that we've been hearing all about for centuries. I thought you would be taller." Lucius chimed in, feeling far too left out of this conversation.

"Lucius, don't be rude. I hate to cut our introductions brief, but I'm assuming that you will want to speak with said the mother-to-be in question. It seems that she has run off while I was dealing with this one." A simple gesture was not even needed to know as to who 'this one' was that Priscilla was referring to.

"Introductions? You haven't even given me your name. Or what it is that you are up to." The Mikaelson man commented, receiving small, sly smiles from both siblings.

"All in good time. I wouldn't wait too long to deal with that one, though." Priscilla stated as she gestured to the half-conscious hybrid at Klaus's feet before she and her sibling took their leave, running off with the speed gifted to them from their father's curse. Leaving the Mikaelson debating if it was worth letting them go to discover what they were up to another day. After all, he had other things that he did need to deal with in the current moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They ended up at a bar - Rousseau's - after the exciting day they had. It was a good place to relax. They didn't bother hiding that the weren't from around. They'd made their existence known to two of the world's supernaturals. Now, they just had to wait until more of the Supernatural community heard about them. Two thousand years had passed since their creation. It made Priscilla a little uncomfortable to know that their world was going to change. Being in the shadows was what they _knew_ and now they were going to be out, and there was no going back to the comfort of being unknown.

If vampires could have migraines, she was sure that was what she'd have at this point. "Did we make a mistake, Lucius? There's no hiding anymore."

"I stand by what I said before, Priscilla. We must live, not hide. We made the right choice." There was not much room for debate in the matter. What was done was done.

Before she could respond, she glanced to the door and saw Klaus. She frowned at him as she took a swallow of her drink. "Are you following us? I must say, that will get _old_ quickly." She could hear her brother snort quietly at her comment.

"Is the puppy dead?" Lucius questioned cheerfully. Priscilla shook her head lightly at her brother's comment. People were certainly going to think that he was insane. Well, that might get him off of her back for twenty years. The loony bin could use a new addition. Honestly, it would probably be a traumatizing twenty hours for the humans. She couldn't see him staying for more than a day. If they weren't crazy prior, they certainly would be after.

"I did not kill the 'puppy'." the original vampire took a seat next to Priscilla. "No, I'm more interested in who you are."

Lucius appeared slightly saddened by the news that the wolf wasn't dead. Priscilla on the other hand could care less. "Names first. I am Priscilla, and this is my crazed brother Lucius."

Obviously that was not fully the answer that the Mikaelson was seeking, but it was a start. "Starting with the introductions then, are we? I feel that ship has long since past after your attempted murder of Tyler."

"I'll have you know that I did not have any intention of killing the wolf. But a beating was certainly in order." Priscilla stated firmly against such accusations. Surprisingly she had not killed a single person in her many years. Though the same could not be said for her brother.

"Such a shame. You should try it some time." It went unnoticed at the tension that began to set in Lucius at that statement. This was something that he did not want for his sister. But he would not say as such.

"Perhaps." And thus this only went to unsettle her brother further.

"Well, sister. We best be off to find a place to stay." Lucius stated as he got up. Both turned to him now, each with different mixed emotions showing on their faces.

"I shall find you soon, brother." The female immortal stated. Partially in challenge to her older brother. He had said, time and time again that they should live. And now that she was actually making small talk with someone new - admitaly, Klaus probably wasn't the best choice - he wanted her to leave?

There was no point in debating it, especially not here. But he was sure that he would keep an eye on her. Even if it was at a distance. He knew that he couldn't let her do anything stupid. He had a promise to keep. Sighing in defeat, though he was sure that the Mikaelson was feeling victorious, he nodded and took his leave.

 **Incorrect quote:**

Klaus: Be the swan you want to see aggressively biting people you dislike.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a long night. At least no one had died on this night… by Klaus or Priscilla's hands at least. Most of their evening was spent talking. When that got boring, the pair of mischievous minds had elected to spend the night together.

Priscilla had woken shortly before noon and was completely famished. Having not eaten since the morning before - when they'd left London - she got dressed.

"Where are you off to so suddenly, love?" She could hear from the bed before she even turned around.

"First to go eat, then to go find out where my brother has wandered off to. I'm sure he's worried from my having not checked in by now." An understandable reason, and a truthful one. She didn't need her brother to go throwing a fit at her absence.

"There is plenty of food around." The Mikaelson responded as if it were obvious. Perhaps it was. Though it was not something that was especially common for her. It was usually picking the right person in the right spot as to go unnoticed. But it never seemed to be like for the 'original family', at least as the stories went. Would it be ideal for a change of pace?

Considering his offer, it seemed to be about time to see what her brother seemed to find so fascinating. "I have a feeling that you are going to be a terrible influence." She said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

A coy smirk played on Klaus's lips at her remark. Oh, this was going to be delightful.

It was a bit surprising to find that there would be another person to join them for breakfast. Being introduced to Klaus's sister, Rebekah, Priscilla gave a polite nod after introductions were made. As the two of them spoke, Priscilla decided that it was best to not pay too much attention to the conversation at hand.

Breakfast was served, both average food and the blood of the servers who had apparently been compelled. An interesting tactic, if not a bold one. The meal went by in a sort of blur as she thought of what had happened the night before. Of course she would likely not hear the end of it from Lucius, but who was he to question her?

She hadn't noticed the weakening of one of her servers knees from the blood loss, and the Mikaelson siblings were too wrapped up in their own conversation to care. The next refill for Priscilla proved to be all too much for the poor server as the young man suddenly dropped from the blood loss.

Everything that happened next happened too fast even for her. First there was a pain in her gut as the life slipped away from the server. Her head was pounding, and she couldn't even register what was being said to her as her vision blurred slightly. From one of the glasses, she could see in her reflection that her eyes had turn into that for which she recognized from the eyes of werewolves. Her thoughts were spinning. Had this been why her brother had always made the final blow before she had a chance? Had he been hiding this from her?

She was going to kill her brother, if this was what he'd been hiding from her all these years. She pushed chair back and stood, feeling slightly disoriented. Not enough to stop her from finding her brother and ending his existence, but just enough that she felt the world spinning.

Priscilla turned towards the door, her jaw clenched. She glared at Klaus as he stood in her way, silently willing him to move so she could go find her brother.

Her head was pounding and she didn't realise her magic was out of control. It wasn't just her activating her curse, it was this place. New Orleans. It was filled with more magic than she'd felt in centuries. It wasn't a conscious want, or thought, but suddenly the man whom she'd just slept with had flown back and was in the other room. Before the blonde sister could react, Rebekah's head started pounding as if about to explode and the 'original' began to scream as Priscilla ran out the door.

It didn't take long to find her brother. Was it the bond of siblings? The newly heightened sense of smell? Or was it a bit more of her subconscious magic in some strange tracking spell? She couldn't be sure. But when she found him, he was luckily in a less public setting. The perfect spot for giving the damn man a piece of her mind.

Before he could get a word in, her fist had connected with his face. "Bloody hell, sister. What was that for?" He exclaimed before getting punched yet again by the pissed off brunette.

"You know bloody well what that was for!" How much talk did she have to do before she could beat him right and proper into the damn ground?

"Is this about last night? Because I'm sure _you_ did the _same_ thing." He didn't feel like he had to elaborate. She'd obviously had sex with one of the other original family. He hadn't had such a luxury, and it had definitely ended in death for his partner. What could he say? He was starving this morning. She was there. Collateral damage.

Growling the animalistic growl that was permanently in her own instincts, she grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Her eyes shone with the same werewolf glow that made Lucius's eyes widened. "Oh, so it's about that." He murmured.

She lifted his head by his black hair and slammed said head into the ground.

He didn't want to fight with his sister, not today. Obviously she'd activated her curse. Two thousand years, he'd protected her. And the first night that they're in the same city as the Mikaelson family, she murders someone and activates her curse. She was obviously not going to stop beating on him until she was satisfied. And who knew how long that would be? The next full moon? Next week? A hundred years from now?

Moving with the speed only a vampire could possess, he had her pinned against the wall. "Not even going to let me talk, sister?"

"No." She snapped before she did what she hadn't done to her brother since she was a child and it had been on accident. Beginning to siphone his power and energy, she ignored his sudden cry out as he began lowering to his knees before her. Letting her go, she grabbed on to his arms and continued until his skin started to go grey. When she let go, she huffed. "Don't come near me, or I'll find a way to make that permanent." She threatened before taking off.

What she hadn't realized was a small audience, who would be sure to let Marcel know of this strange occurance of magic, if he didn't already know.

 **Incorrect quote:**

Klaus: Who are you?

Pricilla: Pissed off.

Klaus: I asked who you were, not how you are.

Pricilla: I stand by what I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The news was a shock. And he hadn't heard one word from Davina. What was more shocking, was that this witch also seemed to possess vampiric traits. Could it be possible that this was another hybrid? As if Marcel didn't have enough to deal with as it was.

This new, possible hybrid, was going to be a problem. And if she was here to cause problems, he was going to have to find a way to manage this situation. If she wasn't going to be a pain, then perhaps she could help him. Could she be the key to dealing with his Klaus problem?

He'd have to track her down. It was the only way to know for sure what this new vampire's intention was. But that topic was going to have to wait, at least for him. He needed to speak with Rebekah. Though he did send some day walkers to find what they could while he did so. They were to meet back here before night fall if their plan to deal with Klaus was going to have even a chance of working.

New Orleans was a big place, filled with plenty to do, plenty to kill, though not enough time to help get Priscilla's mind off this morning's events. She had snapped the neck of a rather rude man who had harassed her, then decided to rip some hearts out from the few witnesses that surrounded her. Why bother modifying their memories? What was the bloody point? Oh, and of course that had to be her thought as she looked down at her hands and sighed with annoyance.

At least she cleaned herself off and let the bodies burn as she made her way through the city. And that was only in the first hour of her being pissed off that day. Luckily for the rest of New Orleans, no one else had yet to get on her bad side. But by near evening, she was feeling hungry. Oh, the poor soul that would face the consequences of being near her at the time.

She hadn't cared to notice where she was, or the voices in the other building as she found her poor snack. Biting the first person that she found wandering alone, they had been a little less than halfway drained when she heard Klaus's voice. In the building next to her. Perhaps she should go and apologize. She really hadn't meant to use her magic on him or his sister.

But the fact that he sounded angry made her sigh and let go of the victim that was in her grasp. If the poor soul was lucky, someone would find them before they fully bled out. She took her time as she walked in, listening as the conversation went on. Then she heard fighting. "Can't a woman eat in peace." She muttered as she flicked her wrist and the door flew open next to the chained hybrid.

All eyes flew to her, a few in recognition. "Damn you all, for ruining my dinner." She grumbled before snapping and listening as most of the room full of vampires began making cries in pain as they clutched at their heads. Glancing at Klaus, she gave a small smile. "Apologies for this morning, it seems we've both had a rough day."

"Quite alright," Klaus started as she freed the chains holding him down. "Having fun, are you?"

"Just a tad." The small smile grew, forming a bit of a smirk as it did. She turned her attention to Marcel and his band of vampires. She let go of the magic keeping the other vampires preoccupied. Of course it was with Marcel's luck that she would be on Klaus's side.

"I don't believe we've met." She tilted her head, as the question of how much she should reveal of herself came across her mind. Damn it all, might as well enter with a real bang. "My name is Priscilla, and I am part vampire, part witch, and apparently part werewolf. And you've caught me on a really bad day."

She moved closer to him, wondering if she should just break his neck now and be done with it, or if she should play with her new toy a bit before breaking it. He wouldn't die anyway, being part of the undead and all. Still, it did give her a moment of pause. The room watched her as she thought, even the great Niklaus Mikaelson waited to see what she would do.

While she contemplated, Rebekah's eyes flashed to the coin. "Pick up the coin." She said quickly and quietly. This earned a curious look from Priscilla and an incredulous look from Marcel. "End this, pick it up. This won't stop until you do." The blonde continued.

Did he really have a choice in the matter? It didn't look like this new hybrid, or whatever she was, was going to let this go quickly. And if Klaus kept to his word, they might make it out of this. Grabbing the coin quickly, he watched as the woman standing before them lifted an eyebrow. "Do you really think a stupid coin-"

"Now, now darling," Priscilla heard Klaus say, causing her to look over. "That coin there symbolises a pact of loyalty to me." He stated, and she knew that if she damaged the vampire now, she would only be on Klaus's bad side. And the man had come nowhere near to hers.

"Since I can't take my anger out to him, your taking me out to dinner." She muttered before quickly taking her leave. Letting the boys and girls in there to clean up the mess, and leaving a smirking Klaus in her wake.


End file.
